youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shout Out Sunday
' Shout Out Sunday' is a series that was well-known around YouTube from 2015 up until 2017. The series represents shouting out a certain YouTube channels for channel exposure (mainly subscribers). The series was entirely ran by small channels (under 100,000 subscribers). History 2014 Shout Out Sunday's current context started back in 2014, though did not have as much recognition as it did until next year, due to amass of self promotion of the series ran by the host of the series. 2015 Shout Out Sunday began getting growth in mid-2015, where many of the small Call of Duty YouTubers and Fifa YouTubers began to start the series mainly due to inspiration from others who already runs the series. 2016 The series began to grow even more in 2016, and eventually channels who ran the series was becoming bigger YouTubers, thus making the series a lot bigger in the long-run. 2017 Early-2017 was the downfall of Shout Out Sunday due to channels running a Shout Out Sunday being suspended from YouTube for multiple months up until this day. The channels eventually would get their channels unsuspended and would continue running the series. Shout Out Sunday started getting recognition again through mid-2017 but suspended the channels that were previously suspended again for running the series. Some have reinstated their channels again but discontinued the series. 2018 - present Shout Out Sunday is currently still around on YouTube, but not as popular as it used to be. Nobody self-promotes their Shout Out Sunday and their channels anymore, the series is mainly ran by YouTubers who are starting out, and people refuse to do what the rules are intended to win a shout out. Controversy The series had major controversy on YouTube, ultimately ended in the channels that ran the series get suspended, and which was downfalls the series. Self-Promotion The series got its growth due to self-promotion in the comment sections of YouTubers who are starting out. These self-promotion comments are used to help grow the self-promoters channel. Many YouTubers that were against claim they are cheating their way to gain success on YouTube, which did happen to several YouTubers such as Morgz, Durv, and N&A Productions. They were once using Shout Out Sunday and self-promotion to help get enough viewers and eventually find a video to go viral to gain success, and worked. Termination & Downfall Though many are not able to get the success, and was eventually suspended from YouTube. Around January, 2017, YouTube channels were getting shut down by YouTube for running the Shout Out series and self-promoting in comment sections. One of YouTube's trusted workers, TrustedFlagger (Ben) was mostly aware of the Shout Out Sunday situation, and reported every channel that ran one to get suspended, which was successful in TrustedFlagger's end. Though throughout 2017, the owners of the suspended accounts were getting their channels restored. many continued the series, and lasted up until October, 2017 when TrustedFlagger and Spam404 both took action and shut down the ones that re-continued the series. Many of them did not get their channels back as they did before. But as some of the others did, they fully discontinued the series, which led the downfall of Shout Out Sunday. Criticism Many big YouTubers made videos on Shout Out Sunday when they were a small channel. Kavos, when he was a small creator, exposed the truth behind Shout Out Sunday's growth, and went on to talk about 2 YouTubers running the series, GottsTV and ManaMoL. Though they were never terminated from YouTube, they have had major hateful recognition since Kavos's videos on the 2. Kavos called the channel terminations justice, due to them being cheaters to grow on YouTube. Benji, another big YouTuber who talked about Shout Out Sunday when he was a small channel, did the same thing and explained the truth about Shout Out Sunday's growth, and is happy that channels are 'rightfully' terminated for running the series. This page was created on January 22, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:History of YouTube